Mi cuento de Hadas
by gaby li
Summary: A veces los cambios no son tan malos como se piensan, muchas veces puedes encontrar en ellos al amor de tu vida.


otoño comenzaba a llegar, el tiempo mantenía su curso y esto nadie lo podía evitar, incluso yo; que hace un año deseaba que este volara y así regresar a la escuela y poder encontrarme con mis amigos sin embargo este año no sería así, esta vez sería diferente por la simple razón de que este año no vería aquellos rostros de mis compañeros ni de mis amigos, esté año sería simplemente diferente y es que no es fácil ser la chica nueva.

A principios del mes de julio mi padre recibió un ascenso en su trabajo, me sentía orgullo por mi padre pero nunca me imaginé que dicho ascenso terminaría con mi vida o bueno era como yo lo veía, pues con esto tendríamos que cambiarnos, y no hablo al hecho de mudarnos de un lugar a otro en el país, no, tendríamos que dejar el país y comenzar en otro, mi madre trataba de animarme hacerme ver el lado positivo pero qué lado positivo podría verle yo? Dejaría toda mi vida ahí, mis amigos, mi escuela, aquel chico que tanto me gusta, simplemente todo y a pesar de mis insistencias y suplicas mis padres no me dejarían quedarme. Conocía a muchos chicos de mi edad que ya eran independientes y si ellos podían que me lo impedía a mí? Claro la edad, según mi madre estaba muy chica para eso, pero ya tenía 17 años ya no era una niña, sin embargo nada de esto basto y aun con todo esto fui arrastrada hacia una nueva vida.

Me encontraba mirando por la ventana de mi nuevo cuarto, incluso echaba de menos la vista de mi otro cuarto esta me parecía aburrida y es que en realidad no había nada de interesante que ver más que un parque el cual consideraba bastante feo, o quizás se deba a que estoy amargada? Pues desde que llegue aquí todo se me hacía feo, aburrido, simple.

Escucho un golpeteo en mi puerta y el susurro de mi nombre, sé que se trata de mi madre sin embargo no respondo, me siento verdaderamente molesta con ella y con mi padre por obligarme a venir con ellos. Al ver que no hay respuesta de mi parte mi madre entra, pero no la miro sigo contemplado aquel parque que ahora era el centro de reunión de unos pequeños niños.

-Sakura- escucho que dice mi madre pero no respondo, la escucho soltar un suspiro, espero escuchar después el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse pero esto no pasa, más bien siento como poco a poco mi cama se hunde por el peso de alguien más, aparto la mirada de la venta para ver a mi madre acomodarse mejor en una esquina de mi cama.

-Sé que estas molesta y aunque no lo creas yo también lo estoy- miro a mi madres desconcertada porque no podía ver en ella algún atisbo de tristeza- Yo también tuve que dejar mi vida, a mis amigas, a mi familia para mí también es difícil todo este cambio y creme que te entiendo hija pero al ver a tu padre tan contento por esto, todo lo malo se compensa, con esto no te pido que con esto cambies mágicamente de nuevo, solo te pido que le des una oportunidad a este lugar Sakura y si aun así no quieres seguir así hablare con tu padre y regresaras a Londres-

Quizás estaba siendo injusta, incluso hasta egoísta y en verdad que odiaba estar molesta con mis padres sin embargo las palabras de mi madre me dieron esperanza, la esperanza de regresar y sin más asentí dispuesta a darle una oportunidad a este lugar aunque claro sé que terminare regresando a Londres.

-Buenas noches- dice mi padre al llegar a casa

-En la cocina- grita mi mamá.

Mi padre llega hasta donde estamos nosotras y al encontrarse conmigo ahí se sorprende, y no porque nunca ayude si no desde que llagamos aquí me había apartado de todo, especialmente de ellos.

-Hola papá- saldo y su cálida sonrisa me responde, mi madre llega hasta él y lo rodea con sus brazos dándole así un beso, hay veces en las que logran ponerme incomoda y es que desde que tengo uso de razón esto siempre ha sido así, el amor y es que el amor que se tienen mis padres es difícil de esconder algo muy raro en la actualidad ya que los matrimonios de hoy en día se iban en picada y cada día la taza de divorcios aumentaba.

-Mañana será tu primer día de clases- comenta mi papá llevándose un trozo de carne a la boca.

Asiento no muy alegre pues ser la chica nueva en cualquier lugar era aterrador.

-Veras que te ira bien- dice esta vez mi madre y en verdad espero que así sea si no desde mañana le pediría que me regresara a Japon.

Esa noche no pude conciliar el sueño y quizás no sea para tanto pero me sentía verdaderamente nerviosa, ese día mi madre no tuvo que llamar más de una vez para que me levantara, al mirarme al espejo me pregunte si no debería cambiar mi personalidad, quizás vestirme más atrevida o no se cambiar algo en mi pero fue algo que descarte de inmediato, sería la misma Sakura de siempre tanto por mí y porque así mi madre no tendría excusas cuando me regresara a Japón.

-Emocionada?- me dice mi madre en cuanto llego a la mesa pero solo me limito a encogerme de hombros ni siquiera entendiendo que le había dicho a mi madre con eso.

-Y papá? Pregunto al no verlo en la mesa.

-A surgido algo en la presa por eso tuvo que irse más temprano pero me ha pedido desearte suerte de su parte-

Asiento de nuevo sabiendo que esto no se trataba de suerte, sino más bien de procurar de no meterte con nadie sino serias la burla de toda la escuela.

Al llegar miro aquel colegio, es más grande al que yo solía asistir, entro tratando de no mirar a nadie pero puedo ver en mi camino a varios grupos de amigos hablando, riendo; también veo a varias parejitas compartiendo algo más que una plática y siento que muchas de esas personas a las que finjo no prestarle atención me observan, haciéndome sentir fuera de contexto quizás por mi ropa, la mayoría de las chicas de ahí llevaban faldas dejando ver sus piernas en cambio yo prefería esconderla detrás de unos jeans o quizás por el estampado de mi blusa, aunque no le veía nada malo a las rayas, suspire simplemente así era nunca podías tener conforme a nadie así que lo mejor sería ignorarlo.

Llegue al que se suponía seria mi salón de clases durante las primeras dos horas, algo que no me gustaba de aquí es que tendría que estar rotando de salón, viendo una infinidad de rostros nuevo cada hora cuando en Londres éramos un grupo fijo con un salón fijo. Entro y por suerte aún no se encontraban muchas personas en el aula aunque el profesor ya se encontraba ahí, me acerco de inmediato y le entrego mi papel en el cual se le comunica de mi traslado, él lo mira y después anota algo en su lista y al terminar me pide que me siente, volteo y miro las bancas, la mayoría vacía, quisiera escoger una des bancas del fondo apartada de todos, de las miradas curiosas de esas chicas que se encontraban ya ahí y se susurraban cosas en cuanto me vieron entrar pero si ese lugar en el cual pretendía sentarme ya tenía dueño? No me importo y decidí que ese sería mi lugar, bueno durante esta clase.

El salón comenzó a llenarse poco a poco y por suerte hasta ahora nadie había reclamado este lugar como suyo, aun siento la mirada de aquellas chicas de otros de los presentes también aunque trato de no darle importancia. Antes de que el profesor cierre la puerta entra una chica y comienza a buscar su lugar, saluda a un par de personas en el camino y llega hasta donde me encuentro yo y me sonríe, no sé si devolverle la sonrisa pro comienzo a tomar mis cosas creyendo que este lugar le pertenece pero en vez de decir algo toma asiento al lado mío.

-Buenos días clase- comienza hablar el profesor- muchos ya me conocen y a los que no soy el profesor Terada e imparto la asignatura de literatura, entre ustedes se conocen y yo ya he tenido el gusto así que solamente le pediré a la señorita- dijo esta vez señalándome lo que ocasiono que todos me miraran- que se presente-

Si algo odiaba era tener que presentarme, acaso no le bastaba con saber solo el quien era yo? Parecía que no así que resignada me levante de mi lugar pero no me moví de ahí, sentía la mirada de toso en especial de aquellas odiosas chicas, acaso no tenían vida? Solo pedía que esto fuera diferente en las próximas clases.

-Me llamo Sakura, tengo 17 años y vengo de Japon- dije simplemente.

Pero aquello no le basto al profesor quien comenzó un interrogatorio. Dios es que no entendía que ya no estábamos en la primaria?

-Y dinos Sakura que haces en tu tiempo libre?- pregunto y yo… yo solo deseaba desaparecer de ahí.

-Me gusta leer- respondí y ante esto se escucharon un par de risas del mismo grupito que me venía fastidiando desde que llegue, lo cual me disgusto un poco yo no tenía la culpa de que ellas fueran cabezas huecas que para ellas un pasatiempo era comprar ropa o criticar a todo el mundo.

-Y que genero te gusta leer?- pregunto de nuevo.

En realidad este género era el que menos me gustaba sin embargo lo creí oportuno en ese momento.

-Me gustan los géneros de terror, ya sabe dónde asesinan a las chicas huecas y superficiales con risas de hiena y que piensan que un pasatiempo es criticar a los demás, claro porque ni siquiera saben lo que significa esa palabra-

El profesor sonrió cuando yo pensé que me mandaría a la dirección, quizás al igual que a mi le caían mal aquel grupo de arpías, pero me sorprendí al no ser a la única que le había causado gracia mi comentario si no a la mayoría del salón excluyendo claro a ese grupo.

-Puedes sentarte- me dijo el profesor al cual pude ver y no era mayor de 30, y que por lo que veía tenía un buen sentido del humor, quizás podría gustarme esta clase.

El transcurso del día se me hizo verdaderamente lago y es que para mí era algo raro eso, es decir cuando disfrutabas de algo el tiempo se iba volando y cuando querías que esto pasara las horas se hacían eternas, vaya lógica no? Sabía que ya me había ganado cuatro enemigas, y lo primero que había dicho era que no debería meterme con nadie, aunque claro ellas se habían metido conmigo así que básicamente no fui yo.

-Como estuvo tu día? Pregunto mi madre ya que de nuevo éramos solamente ella yo la que nos encontrábamos en la mesa.

-Bien- respondí simplemente, sin dar ningún tipo de detalles.

-Hiciste algún amigo?- pregunto mi Madre de nuevo.

Una sonrisa se surco en mis labios y la respuesta salió sola de mi boca- oh claro que si- dije recordando aquel grupo de chicas y sus caras cuando respondí lo de mi género literario favorito.

-Eso me alegra- volvió hablar mi madre. Y antes de que preguntara algo fui yo la que hablo.

-Y papá?-

-Aun no regresa del trabajo, me hablo y me dijo que el problema se complicó y que llegara más tarde- cuando dijo esto pude ver cierto pesar y es que desde que habíamos llegado aquí papá solía pasar menos tiempo en casa, mamá lo atribuía a que tenía más responsabilidades pero nosotros éramos su familia y necesitábamos de él.

-Tranquila- dije- veras que solo es cuestión de tiempo, veras que pronto papá estará de nuevo con nosotras-

Mi mamá me sonrió y continuo preguntándome como había estado mi día, y yo solo esperaba que en verdad pronto papá pasara de nuevo tiempo con nosotras, aunque como dije solo era cuestión de tiempo.

Los días comenzaron a pasar y la semana por fin había pasado, hasta ahora me encontraba con un saldo de cuatro enemigas y cero amigas, bueno por lo menos había hecho algo esta semana aunque por suerte solo compartía clases con ellas tres veces a la semana, así que no estaba del todo mal.

Era domingo por la tarde y gracias a la insistencia de mi Mamá salimos a recorrer el lugar ya que desde que llegamos no habíamos tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo, claro yo por estar lamentándome y papá por su trabajo pero este fin se había dado la oportunidad, papá y mamá caminaban muy acaramelados por el centro comercial haciéndome sentir verdaderamente incomoda, suspire resignada así sería mi vida siempre.

-Sakura- escucho que alguien me llama pero dudo en voltear pues mis padres no podían ser ya que se encontraban en frente mi mirando no sé qué cosa así que decido hacer caso omiso pero vuelven a llamarme pienso que quizás le gritan a alguien más pues no soy la única Sakura en este lugar pero es hasta sentir que alguien toca mi hombro que decido voltear encontrándome a la chica de mi clase de literatura quien siempre se sienta a un lado mío y me sonríe amistosamente.

-Hola- le digo en forma de saludo y claro porque a diferencia de ella yo no sé su nombre.

Ella sonríe como suele hacerlo siempre que me ve.

-Hola Sakura, te he visto y decidí animarme a saludarte- responde y me encuentro verdaderamente confundida, pues principalmente porque no me esperaba esto y segunda porque no tengo ni idea de que decirle para ser sincera ya me estaba resignando a no hablarle a nadie en aquel lugar.

Trate de decir algo pero nada salió y quizás lo mejor que podía hacer era irme pero nada de eso paso porque mi mamá hizo acto de aparición.

-Es tu amiga hija- dijo mi mamá llegando hasta donde estábamos nosotras, suspire y sin más asentí.

-Oh es un gusto, yo soy Nadhesko la mamá de Sakura-

-Es un gusto señora, yo soy Tomoyo- dijo estrechando la mano de mi madre.

Mi madre enseguida le presento a mi padre y ambos la invitaron a comer con nosotros aunque gracias a dios se disculpó diciendo que tenía algo de prisa sino hubiera sido algo incomoda tanto para ella como para mí, pues ninguna conocía nada de la otra más que nuestros nombres.

-Nos vemos mañana- se despidió de mí – fue un gusto conocerlos- dijo esta vez a mis padres.

-El gusto fue nuestro- dijeron ambos pero fue mi madre quien hablo por segunda vez- Ven pronto a la casa-

Ella asintió y como siempre me sonrió aunque esta vez yo también le sonreí.

La semana comenzó de nuevo y me pregunte si en verdad Tomoyo y yo podríamos ser amigas? Es decir en toda esa semana no me había hablado, siempre me sonreía pero no pasaba de ahí.

Al llegar a la escuela me sorprendió encontrarla ahí pues siempre solía ser una de las ultimas en llegar, comencé mi camino hacia mi lugar al lado de ella y al llegar me encontré con su sonrisa y esta vez fui yo la que saludo.

-Hola- dijo regresándole la sonrisa.

-Hola Sakura- respondió.

Pero no pudimos conversar porque el profesor llego inmediato eliminando así cualquier posible conversación entre nosotras.

La clase había llegado a su fin, en lo personal me gustaba mucho esta clase, en vedad este profesor parecía tan culto y de mente tan abierta y quizás esto último por la edad.

Comienzo a guardar mis cosas como todos pero me entretengo más de la cuentas y no es hasta que escucho la voz de Tomoyo que me percato que ya todos se han ido a excepción de nosotras, caminamos juntas hasta la puerta y antes de que ambas tomemos caminos diferentes ella me dice que nos vemos en la hora libre, lo cual me hace pensar que va en serio eso de ser amigas.

El resto de las horas antes del descanso se pasan prácticamente volando, y no sé si ir o no aunque al final me decido a ir aunque no sé exactamente dónde buscarla y comienzo a caminar por el patio encontrándome a varias personas en mi camino entre ellas al grupito de descerebradas quienes miran hacia un lado y hacia otro y cuchichean tan rápido que me es algo difícil leer sus labios aunque me percato que solo hay 3 de ellas pero no decido darle ninguna importancia. La encuentro en una mesa pegada cerca de una jardinera.

-Hola- le digo tomando asiento al lado de ella.

-Hola – me responde.

Y sé que es mi turno de hablar pero simplemente ni sé que decirle pero gracias a dios es ella quien vuelve hablar.

-Así que vienes de Japon?-

-si- respondo

-Y porque te fuiste de ahí?-

-Mi papá fue ascendido y por lo cual tuvimos que mudarnos, aunque te seré sincera yo no quería irme-

-Entiendo ha de ser difícil dejar toda tu vida haya y comenzar desde cero-

Asiento y el silencio se hace presente y una pregunta surge en mi mente aunque claro no sé si debo preguntarle y lo pienso unos minutos pero al final me animo.

-No me lo tomes a mal, ni creas que soy una metiche pero no tienes más amigos?-

Mi pregunta la hace sentir incomoda y me arrepiento de haberla hecha pero después de unos segundos de meditar en responderme lo hace.

-Antes era amiga de las cabezas huecas- dice posando su mirada en aquel grupito y era algo que no podía creer, es decir es simpática un poco más alta que yo, de tés más clara que la mía, cabello negro y ojos de color café en verdad era simpática quizás por eso la habían llamado a ese grupito.

-Y que paso?- no pude evitar preguntar.

-Digamos que todo se terminó por el novio de Meiling- dijo mirando esta vez a la que parecía ser la líder de todas ellas y quien se encontraba en medio del patio y buscaba desesperadamente a alguien.

-Déjame adivinar- dije- seguro que su novio era igual o hasta peor que ella e intento algo contigo-

Ella sonrió pero no era su sonrisa habitual.

-No, él es todo lo contrario a ella, incluso no entendía como era posible que estuviera con ella sin embargo algo que debes de tener en cuentas es nunca meterte con el novio de Pamela- concluyo señalando hacia donde se encontraba ella, encontrándome con una desagradable escena pues llevaba prácticamente arrastrando a una chica me atrevería a decir que de primer ingreso, la sostenía por el cabello sin importarle los quejos y las suplicas de esta de que se detuviera, lo que más indignación en mi es ver que nadie hacia absolutamente nada, incluso algunos se atrevían a alentarla que continuara.

Sin importarle que se lastimara las rodillas la tiro al suelo y comenzó a reírse de ella, no sé qué me llevo hacer lo que hice sin embargo algo que no soportaba eran las injusticias.

-Esto te lo ganaste a pulso zorra, nadie se mete con mi novio- dijo y estaba a punto de voltearle un bofetón sin embargo logre llegar hasta ella y detenerla antes de que su mano se estampara en el rostro de la chica.

-Suéltame- chillo pero hice caso omiso. –Que me sueltes- repitió esta vez zafándose de mi agarre. –Quien te crees para meterte donde no te llaman. Vocifero.

-Me meto porque odio a las aprovechadas como tú- dije.

-No sabes con quien te estas metiendo ratón de biblioteca- dijo en forma de insulto.

-Mejor no me hagas hablar cara de mono rasurado- no sé si mi insulto fue original aunque fue lo mejor que se me ocurrió en ese momento.

-Mejor cállate- grito.

-Estas tan acostumbrada hacer tu voluntad y a que todos te tengan miedo pero sabes que conmigo te equivocas porque si algo que puedo sentir yo por ti es lástima, porque solo eres capaz de hacer esto para hacerte notar ya que no posees ningún talento, ni mucho menos ninguna gracia, eres tan insignificante-

Su cara se tiño de un rojo granate incluso creí ver llamas en ellos y justo cuando estaba a punto de echárseme encima alguien la sostuvo de la cintura, por un momento mi mirada se cruzó con aquella color ambar sin embargo el la aparto de inmediato no permitiéndome ver así su rostro levándose consigo a la histérica de Meiling y a su club.

-Gracias- escuche que decían a mi espalda y me voltie para ayudar aquella chica que había sido atacada.

-Eso es tener instinto suicida- dijo esta vez Tomoyo llegando hasta donde estaba yo.

-Quien era él- me atreví a preguntar regresando la mirada por donde se habían ido.

-Él es Shaoran, el novio de Meiling-….

 **Notas de la autora**

 **Hola estoy escribiendo una nueva historia, en realidad esta historia es para un concurso y quiero pedirles el gran favor que me ayuden a ganarlo no es por este medio ya se los hare saber yo más adelantes pero quisiera contar con su apoyo, así que he decidido compartirlo también por aquí, espero que les guste y nos leemos pronto.**

 **Gaby Li.**


End file.
